Just one night
by Selestria
Summary: What really happened in the motel room.
1. Default Chapter

* I really wasn't going to write this scene, cause I wanted it to be left to the imagination, but it seems to be stuck in my head. So, here is my point of view on what happened. I made Logan look kind of a softie. If you don't like how I envisioned it then ignore this. Hope you like it.* 

~Previously ~ Jean parked her car in the lot. She sat in the car making her final decision on whether she was really going through with it. She sighed loudly and shut the car off. She got and walked to the door with the numbers 42. Thoughts flash in her mind of her relationship with Scott. The events that happened before Logan left. And of the sweet kisses he gave her. She smiled at the memory of his kiss.

She had finally decided on her answer. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. As he opened the door he smiled and handed her his hand. She smiled and took it. He then gently pulled her into the room, and shut the door with his foot.~

-They stared at each other for a few seconds as jean placed he other hand to his shoulder, he then kissed her softly. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes of sweet kisses, the passion soon heated up. She felt his tongue on her lower lip and she let her mouth open. Their tongues collided in a struggle for dominance. At that point he could hardly hold back his hunger for more, and he kissed harder. She gently rubbed his back, and he slowly brought her to the bed.

Jean felt the end of the bed hit the back of her thighs, and held him closer. Logan's hands slowly made their way under her shirt and to her bra strap. She knew she wanted this, but a look of surprise and fear fell across her face. And she pushed him away, from the fright. He looked confused, since he forgot that she was inexperienced. 'What's a matter red?' Logan asked. Jean then sat down on the bed afraid to tell him that she wanted to take it slow.

He saw her fright and then realized that she probably has never gone this fast before. 'Listen, Logan, I really do want this I'm just…I, uh,' she started to say and he nodded his head understanding. 'Look I just, I'm just a little afraid and you are going uh, kinda fast and…,'She tried finishing as Logan walked over to her and stroked his cool fingers on her cheek. She closed her eyes and shivered from the sensation.

He kissed her reassuringly, and looked in her eyes deeply. Jean couldn't help but get lost in those deep blue eyes. 'Red if you want me to slow down the pace just ask. I get that your afraid, but don't be scared of me,' He said and let go of her. He then walked past her and laid on the bed. She turned and looked down at him and smiled. She liked the fact that he understood her. She then sat at the foot of the bed, as looked at her through his rugged eyes.

Logan couldn't help to chuckle at the whole thing. He never had dealt with this situation before. He couldn't imagine his first time because he couldn't remember what it was like. He did remember the other women he had been with, but they didn't mean much to him. With those women it only came down to business, and there never was much emotion to it. Now he had Jean, who was nervous of the whole situation. This red haired beauty was scared out of her mind. And Logan smirked at that thought.

Jean saw him smirk at her and wondered what he was thinking. She was already unsure what she thinking herself. She knew she was sure she wanted this, but for some reason something was holding here back. Jean looked him and saw the passion in his eyes. And she knew he wanted her too, she took a deep breathe and laid down next to her. 

He turned his head to look at her, he still saw the nervousness she held inside. He then leaned over and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and Logan was surprised when she poked her tongue in his mouth. He then slowly turned and laid above her. Logan then stopped the kiss and looked into to her eyes one last time to see if this was what she really. 'You sure you want this?' He asked her. 

Jean nodded and smiled as her answer. And pulled him down into another kiss, and he kissed her hard and passionate. This kept up for a few minutes, and he made his way from her lips to a trail down her neck. She shivered at the sensation, and ran her hands down his back, feeling every muscles. Logan found his way back to her lips and their tongues clashed once again. While they kissed he played with her shirt again, but was cautious not to frighten her. His fingers roamed her lower back and her abdomen.

They both stood up from their laying positions. Logan then slowly began to lift her shirt, and she helped him along. He saw a red laced bra that fit nicely on her. Then she tried lifting his shirt that was tightly fit to his form, he lifted his arms to help her along. When both shirts were successfully off, they both looked at each other. Jean's heart quickened as she stared at his muscular form. 'God your beautiful,' He told her and she blushed at his remark.

To be continued……


	2. chpter2

* I decided to keep it just rated R, though I could probably do so much more. Anyway hope you like what I have for now, since I know its short.*

He ran his fingers from her face and down her arm. He decided to play with her, as he stroked her arm he pulled out a claw and ran the cool metal from her chest down to her stomach. Jean closed her eyes and shivered at the sensation as her heart beat quickened. When she opened her eyes she saw Logan grinning at her, she knew he only did it to see her reaction. Yet she had a couple of tricks herself, she then lifted her eyebrow mischievously. He looked at her with curious face, wondering what she was thinking. 

Jean then pushed him to the wall with her powers and reveled in the shock that was on his face. From his shock he gave her a brad grin as she slowly walked over to him. She then made his hands stick to the wall so he wouldn't be able to touch. When she reached him she took in his scent. He smelt like a true man, he had a musky sweaty smell that said masculinity from a mile away. It was nothing like how Scott smelled and she was engulfed in Logan's sweet smell. 

Logan knew she was taunting him but he didn't complain, there was no need to. He saw her close her eyes and couldn't help but look at her and admire her body. She saw the want in his eyes and finally made contact she kissed his lips softly but pulled away just as quick. He chuckled at this, and gave here a look that made here blush. Jean then kissed him again, but slowly made a trail down his neck. Eventually reaching his chest causing him growl in pleasure. She bit her lip and looked back up at him and that's when she felt so in control. 

He didn't not having the power but this was something he didn't do often, so he tried his best to just enjoy it. When she was done exploring she loosened the grip she had on him. He then took this change to take control, Logan grabbed her and picked her up in his arms. He couldn't avoid the growing warmth in his pants and slowly moved her back to the bed. He laid he her down gently on the bed and ran his ran his hand down the side of her leg. From her leg he made his way to her abdomen and made his way lower.

Her breath quickened as well as her arousal and she pulled him closer to her. Logan tried his hardest to contain himself, she kept grinding up against him. That's when he couldn't take it any longer he unzipped her pants and pulled them down. She could hardly control herself as well. Mentally she started to unzip his jeans as well, "Thank god for powers." He chuckled into her ear and she laughed along with him.


End file.
